Should our past control our future
by Suspicious strawberries
Summary: summary inside but its 7th year


3

Hi, this is my year seven story and it's sort of a bit R/H it's called "should past mistakes control this future". Here's a summary.

It's the 7th year and the trio is out for voldermort. Against Harry's own will Ron and Hermione came. As they struggle through the tasks that lie before them trying to save the wizarding world, a relationship blooms. In the midst of the troubles and pain, love comes. When Ron is injured while defending Harry, what can happen? When Harry has his all mighty showdown with the dark lord, does everything have a happy ending? Can someone we all know and love really be the dark lord's child? What really happened to Dumbledore? What was James potters secret? What really happened on the night that James and lily were betrayed? Rated this is for more mature audiences but only for strong language, violence, and adult content. You should be over 13 at least but more around 15.

**Chapter 1: The shrieking shack remembrance**

Post: 1

The shrieking shack had not been used since back when the trio was in there 3rd year, the year they were taught by lupin, and the location where Harry learned of his parents and there lives. The place where he had met the one man who seemed to be family and he felt like he had finally found a father figure only to have him snatched from his grasps not too many years later. This was the place that Harry found his parents real betrayer, the place that he escaped. This was the shrieking shack and for once in a long time Harry climbed under the whomping willow into the place where he felt he needed to visit once more before he left the school, never to return. As he climbed through the dark tunnel leading to this old wooden building he thought, for the first time in a long while, where his home was. He had no home, nowhere to go, since he was leaving the one place that had felt like home. Sirius's old home now felt colder then the dursley's since Sirius was gone, forever. Harry climbed up the stairs and was in the room where worm tail had been exposed and Harry saw the whole scene unfold as it had done so long ago. Harry felt there presences and watched them yet they did not seem to notice him. He knew they were just movies played over in his mind and that they weren't really there but he somewhat whished they were. He needed to see strong evidence that all of this had been real. He wandered around the house for a little bit, seeing things that had taken place there. Then all the sudden he heard a creaking noise behind him.

"Harry," said a voice that was clearly feminine.

Harry spun around with his wand out and when he turned he saw he was face to face with Hermione.

"Hermione, I didn't realize it was you, you scared me for a second," Harry said looking at her.

Her eyes were bloodshot, puffy and tearstained from the funeral. She was still wearing her dressy robes from the funeral. She was a deep red and was still depressed. She shivered lightly and then looked away from Harry.

"I-I was wondering where you went off to during the ceremony and I saw you climb under hear so I came by," Hermione said still not meeting his eyes and biting her lip.

"Do you feel them Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Do I feel what?" she said softly looking at him with concern.

"the memories, the spirits, the past, them, all of the people that we met in this house, or found more about," Harry said, do you remember that night, how I felt actually finding a father figure?"

"Ya, Harry, I do..." Hermione said but was cut off.

"And do you remember how I felt when he died," Harry said.

"Ya Harry, probably like you feel now," Hermione said.

"but nobody could relate to that, now everybody thinks they're the most depressed about Dumbledore's death when half of them didn't even know him! Half of them thought he was crazy! But he proved them wrong and they all feel sorry he died. I just don't like this, he died because of me, I feel even more alone then ever before. " Harry said almost breaking down.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while and Harry walked up the stairs and sat at the table that worm tail was changed human. Hermione sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'd tell you it'll be all right Harry, but it won't, people are going to die because of this, people you care about, people you hate, people you love. It's inevitable but you must know that no matter how many people die me, Ron, Ginny, and so many others will be there for you no matter what happens because we love you Harry and the one thing voldermort doesn't have from his servants or anybody is love Harry. You may be too weak and young to face him alone but when you do face him, we will all be there, we'll be there till the end and we won't let you down, we won't quit because we care about you Harry, we love you." Hermione said after sitting in silence and after she said that she broke down into tears. Harry also broke down into tears and the two of them sat at the table crying there eyes out, because Harry knew it was true. The one thing he had against the dark lord was devotion and love. All the dark lord had was power and fear and a thirst for blood. Harry knew that when it came to the wire they would be there. Harry wished it would all end and wished the pain could stop. The heartbreak and misery that came with this ridiculous excuse of a life was his fault because he was chosen. Harry's life was a shell of a life, his one purpose was to destroy voldermort, but he had made more of it. He had broken from the plan for his life and made himself a real life, also bringing him more power and more weakness. Voldermort didn't care and Harry did which was Harry's weakness. Voldermort weakness was he had nobody to get hurt and was alone. Harry knew what was going to come but he didn't want to face it.

"Thanks Hermione you don't know how much that meant to me." Harry said and hugged her.

"Your welcome Harry now let's get out of this dreary house before we're missed," Hermione said.

"sure," Harry said and they both left.


End file.
